


you’ve hung the stars.

by discodancing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Study, Symbology, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discodancing/pseuds/discodancing
Summary: (The stars are pretty. Akaashi Keiji knows this, deep down, but he finds himself repulsed by the stars. How can one thing be so beautiful?)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	you’ve hung the stars.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ffiiissshhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffiiissshhh/gifts).



> This is for Fish, who I made read something really sad and wanted some fluff to cleanse their pallet. Thank you for the inspo!

(The stars are pretty. Akaashi Keiji knows this, deep down, but he finds himself repulsed by the stars. How can one thing be so beautiful?)

Akaashi Keiji, when he was very young, asked a preschool teacher if stars were people too. The teacher, Kitakami-sensei, only laughed and explained that the stars cannot speak, they cannot hear, and they cannot breathe. They are not people, so therefore he can never meet one, no matter how much he might wish to. He asked what he was meant to do if he ever did meet a star in person, and Kitakami-sensei said to go speak to the nearest scientist. 

When he first met Bokuto Koutarou, there were no scientists around to tell this to.

Akaashi, in all his third year middle schooler glory, was not stupid. He knew that Bokuto was not actually a star, not the kind that burns to the touch, but he might as well have been. He glowed brighter than any star Akaashi had ever seen. Akaashi thought that nighttime would not exist if they hung Bokuto in the sky instead of the sun. 

He had stared, he remembered, eyes glued to the boy who seemed to glow. That day, he decided he’d ace the Fukurodani entrance exam. Anything to meet a star, real or not, in the flesh.

—

“What position do you play?”

Akaashi, in his first year of high school, would have easily compared Bokuto to a puppy. A golden retriever, more specifically. 

“Setter.” He replied, and his voice was a little bit more curt than he’d intended it to be. Oh well.

“Woah! Really?” Akaashi nodded, then Bokuto leaped towards him with reckless abandon. “Come on! Set for me! Set for me!”

—

Akaashi Keiji, now, is in his last year of college. He’s studying to be an editor (of what exactly, he is not yet sure), and he doesn’t have much time for volleyball anymore. He plays with a neighbourhood team, an alternate setter, but doesn’t find he has the same attachment to the sport when he’s not playing with Bokuto.

Bokuto plays for the Black Jackals, a crazy professional team that Akaashi loves to watch in his spare time. 

Bokuto is no longer the star of his team. He plays on a team full of stars, full of brilliant players, so he doesn’t stand out nearly as much as he did in high school. He’s still powerful, he still gives the game everything he has. There is nothing Akaashi wouldn’t give to be up there with him only one more time. 

—

Bokuto is often out of town. This is not a surprise, considering the travelling requirements for a team with as much prestige as his own. 

Currently, he is in the United States, in a town Akaashi doesn’t know how to pronounce. He’s set to be home soon, back in their small apartment, and Akaashi finds himself growing impatient. He wants to feel him again, to see his star shine in person rather than on the television. 

—

The day of classes has been long. Wednesdays are Akaashi’s busiest day of the week, starting at nine in the morning and ending at ten at night. He gets breaks, sure, but there’s no opening for him to go home like he wants to. 

Finally, though, the day is over and he’s unlocking the door to his and Bokuto’s apartment like it’s a desert oasis. 

He stops, stilling in the doorway.

There stands his Bokuto, his Kotarou, scattering rose petals across the floor. He turns, eyes widening when he sees Akaashi.

“Keiji!” He half shouts, attempting to hide the bag of rose petals behind his back. Akaashi laughs.

“You’re home!” He says, and despite the ruined surprise, Bokuto grins widely in response.

“That I am! Paid Atsumu to switch flights with me— he was going home early.” 

Akaashi doesn’t need to hear the rest, instead throwing himself full force at his boyfriend. Oh, how he missed the warmth in the apartment. He even missed the unmade bed, the dishes stacked in the sink. 

“Sorry I ruined your surprise.” Akaashi says, but he’s laughing softly.

“It’s okay. I love you.” The voice against Akaashi’s neck his soft, but apparently he’s not done. “I’d hang the stars for you.”

“You already have, Koutarou.”


End file.
